Memoria perdida
by athenea10
Summary: Por un hechizo Harry no recuerda nada... ni siquiera puede hablar. Pero, para su suerte, Hermione se ofrecerá a ayudarle. ¿Conseguirá devolverle su memoria? H
1. Default Chapter

¡Hola¡ya estoy aquí otra vez! jejejeje lo primero es lo primero...

Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner yo sólo los tomo un rato prestados...

Bueno... este es mi segundo fic no sé qué tal va a quedar... lo he escrito desde la perspectiva de Harry, es decir, he escrito lo que va pensando :) (es la primera vez que hago algo parecido y tal vez sea la última jejejejeje9 Bueno, espero que por lo menos os resulte un poco interesante. Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo.

Muy bien aquí estoy otra vez.

Hoy lo conseguiré. Estoy seguro.

Sólo tengo que esperarla un poco más.

Y después… después decirle TODO absolutamente TODO.

O… mejor lo dejo para mañana… ¡NO! Tengo que concentrarme en que todo saldrá bien. No pasa nada, todo saldrá bien… ¡que intento más patético de darme ánimos! Necesito… necesito… ¡hablar con un amigo¡Sí! Un momento… ¡ya lo he hecho! Aunque, para ser sinceros, no es que me sirviese de mucho. Lo único que saqué en claro fue una frase; una frase que ha hecho que me haya decidido a decírselo hoy. ¡No seas idiota¡Si no lo haces hoy cualquiera podría hacerlo! Bonita forma de convencerme ¿eh?.

Mmmm son las seis y cinco ¡y habíamos quedado a las seis! Nunca suele retrasarse… ¡es cómo si supiese lo que voy a hacer y me estuviese evitando! No pienses eso. ¿Cómo lo va a saber? Ella es muy intuitiva y siempre sabe lo que me pasa… tal vez lo haya averiguado y ahora me esté esquivando. Sí, claro, se habrá dado cuenta de que cuando estudiamos juntos lo único en lo que me concentro es en cómo relee las frases por lo menos tres veces y, a veces, inconscientemente, repite en voz baja lo que ha leído. Otras veces sólo mueve los labios formando las frases… esos labios… ¡Deja de pensar en eso! Será mejor que me vaya… no parece que vaya a venir. Venga, mueve los pies… ¡vamos¡Genial! me he quedado paralizado. Esta dichosa vocecilla… parece que tiene más control sobre mí que yo mismo. ¡Está bien! Me quedaré donde estoy, de todas formas no puedo moverme… Son las seis y diez ¡y ya no sé qué hacer! He acabado dando vueltas como un loco susurrando cada dos por tres que es una buena idea. Todos los que pasan me miran como si estuviese loco. Ya estoy bastante acostumbrado. Será mejor que pare, acabo de oír a una niña decir que si sigo así seguramente acabe haciendo un surco en el suelo. ¡Ya sé, me apoyaré en la pared! Así dejo de comportarme como un esquizofrénico sin medicación. Las seis y doce. Arggg que despacio pasa el tiempo. Definitivamente tengo que irme. Pero… ¿quién sabe cuándo me voy a volver a armar de valor? Tal vez nunca. Todo un Gryffindor cobarde. Es algo raro de ver. Lo único que hago es meterme en líos, ir al Bosque Prohibido, enfrentarme a un montón de criaturas extrañas y peligrosas, a mortifagos, a dementores e incluso a Voldemort. Y no tiemblo. Bueno, puede que un poco pero siempre intento enfrentarme a los temblores y parecer valiente frente a ellos. Pero… ahora… cualquiera que me vea pensará que me voy a enfrentar a todos ellos a la vez. No entiendo porqué tengo tanto miedo. ¿Miedo a que me rechace y que no vuelva a hablarme en su vida? Sí, es eso. Definitivamente me voy. Me da igual lo que me digan después. ¡No quiero perderla! Pero… ¿y si ella me corresponde¿Otra vez esa vocecilla? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, pero es mi única consejera… Tal vez cuando se preocupa por mí y deja todo lo que está haciendo por ayudarme es porque soy más que un amigo para ella… Bueno, no creo que haga lo mismo por los demás. Lo he podido comprobar. Pero claro, a ellos no les persigue Voldemort. ¡Bueno ya está bien¡Me largo!

¡Harry! – creo que deliro, ahora me parece estar oyendo su voz. Estoy totalmente obsesionado - ¡Harry¡Espera! – ¿la voy a seguir oyendo hasta que llegue a mi habitación¿Quedará algún sitio en San Mungo? - ¡Pero me quieres esperar! – está bien, me voy a dar la vuelta… espero no quedar como un idiota al ver que no hay nadie - ¡Pensé que no me habías escuchado! – ¡está corriendo hacía mi! Es real ¿verdad? Sí, su pelo agitado por la carrera, un poco más desordenado que siempre, lanzando destellos a su paso. Agitando su mano para asegurarse que me he dado cuenta de que es ella y no un espejismo. Su túnica ondeando dejando ver su uniforme. Su falda que… ¡tranquilo ahora no pienses en eso! Inspira, expira, inspira, expira… ¡fíjate en otra cosa! No sé… ¿Qué tal en ese cuadro? Es bonito ¿verdad? Un momento ¿bonito¿Qué tiene de bonito un viejo lleno de verrugas que me sonríe enseñando un diente? - ¿te pasa algo? - ¡vaya! Justo llega cuando estoy poniendo mi famosa cara de ¡qué asco!

Mmmm no, tranquila – aparto mi vista de esa visión y me concentro en otra que es infinitamente más bella que la otra.

Perdona por el retraso – ¿qué hace¿se agacha¡ah! Es que está intentando recuperar el aliento… parece que ha corrido mucho desde el despacho de la subdirectora. Ahora a esperar que se levante. Un momento ¿quién ha sido el gracioso que ha hecho que todo se mueva a cámara lenta? Se va levantando lentamente… primero aparta las palmas de sus manos de sus rodillas plisándose la falda. Después da un hondo suspiro inflando su pecho intentando hacer normal su respiración. He de decir que ese gesto ha hecho que mi respiración se agite igual que la de ella hace unos instantes. Levanta lentamente la cara para dejarme ver sus labios entreabiertos intentando retener las últimas bocanadas de aire para volver a cerrarlos. Aún no ha terminado. ¡Rápido piensa en otra cosa¡No¡Estoy dando un paso al frente¡Tengo que detenerme! Si no lo hago…. No sé lo que puede llegar a pasar. ¡Un momento¡Ya lo tengo¡Goyle en bañador¡Agg¡qué asco¿Ahora cómo me quito esta imagen de la cabeza? - ¿Estás bien? – oigo su voz preocupada y esa visión horrible ha desaparecido. Doy un gran suspiro de alivio y asiento. - ¿Seguro? Estás un poco raro – otra vez esa cara de extrañeza mezclada con preocupación… simplemente me encanta. Cada vez que la veo sólo puedo hacer una cosa: sonreír. Eso sí… sonreír como un idiota. Es como si la risita nerviosa de la que Ron hace gala cada vez que Luna se le acerca se hubiese apoderado de todos los músculos de mi cara. Debo de parecer estúpido.

Sí, seguro. No me pasa nada…. Tranquila

Si tú lo dices – me escruta con la mirada – Como te iba diciendo siento mucho el retraso - ¿por qué mira para atrás¿hay alguien por ahí? Entrecierro los ojos para ver más allá pero la verdad es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy importante… ¡estamos completamente solos¿Cómo es posible que, con todos los alumnos que hay en este colegio, estemos solos? Supongo que será porque estarán todos en las afueras. Deja de pensar en esas tonterías y centrate en ella. – Es que verás… - ¡se está acercando más a mi! Tranquilo, tienes que tranquilizarte. No pienses en lo cerca que está. No pienses en que estáis a solas. No pienses en que podrías abrazarla y besarla como si te fuese la vida en ello. ¡genial! Lo he vuelto a hacer. ¿Me está haciendo una seña para que me acerque un poco más¡No me niego¡no puedo hacerlo! Esto empieza a ser un complot de mi cuerpo sobre mi cerebro. Ahora sí que podría medir la distancia que nos separa en centímetros o mejor dicho en milímetros. – Ya habíamos terminado la reunión cuando Malfoy se levantó de la silla y – he llegado a la conclusión de que no le estoy haciendo ni un poco de caso, sólo me estoy concentrando en las cosquillas que me hace su aliento sobre mi oído derecho – le preguntó a la profesora si se podrían cambiar algunos turnos. Curiosamente coincidían con sus turnos de noche. Quería cambiarlos porque él tenía que descansar para poder rendir en clases. ¡Será mentiroso! Lo único que quiere es tener las noches libres para citarse con alguien – ha soltado un bufido tan encantador que… ¡un momento¿ha dicho Malfoy¿cita¡Maldición¿por qué no le he prestado más atención¿no me estará diciendo que tiene una cita con ese… ese… - Es un cerdo, quería cambiar sus turnos conmigo alegando que como yo no tengo vida social… - ¡Menos mal! He entendido mal… ¿cómo he podido pensar que le gustaba ese gusano¡qué alivio! – Se va a enterar… - Me encanta cuando entrecierra los ojos y hace esa mueca tan graciosa con la boca. Sé que es un gesto amenazador pero… es que todo en ella me parece precioso. – Bueno, ya da igual - ¡me vuelve a sonreír! Lo malo es que se ha separado de mí…. - ¿Qué es eso que me querías decir? - ¡Ahhhh¡No¡No sé si seré capaz¿Habrá alguna forma honorable de salir de esta?

¿Eh? Bueno… yo… - bien al menos puedo manejar las palabras básicas… sólo me falta utilizar papá, mamá y chupete… - quería… quería decirte - ¡un tiempo verbal¡impresionante! – quería pedirte consejo… para…

¿Te gusta una chica? - ¿Cómo demonios lo ha sabido? Se me olvidaba que puede leerme la mente como un libro…

Eh… sí – ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es mirarla a los ojos para que vea que es ella. ¡Un momento¿me está mirando con comprensión y… tristeza¿Tristeza? Eso… eso puede significar que… que ella cree que me gusta otra y no ella… así que está triste porque le gusto… ¡ya estoy delirando otra vez! Sea como sea creo que de un momento a otro mis piernas no me van a sostener. Vuelve a estar tan cerca de mí que creo que me voy a caer de la impresión. Me coge del brazo y me acerca a un banco. Es una buena idea puesto que dentro de tres segundos me iba a tener que levantar del suelo.

Está bien. Dime… ¿quién es ella?

Eh… mejor no decir nombres – Tendría que haberle dicho que se llama Hermione Jane Granger pero claaaaro tenía que decirle que sin nombres ¡qué inteligente!

Como quieras… ¿y en qué quieres que te ayude? – me mira fijamente y cruza sus brazos. Está decidida. Seguramente antes he visto cosas donde no las hay… soy experto en eso al fin y al cabo.

¿Me podrías ayudar a decírselo? – Tal vez saque algo bueno de esto…

Mmmm dime como es ella

Esto… es que… me da vergüenza… yo… - en realidad es cierto - ¿cómo te gustaría que te lo dijesen? - ¿Cómo diablos he podido preguntar eso?

¿A mi? – ¡está frunciendo el ceño! Seguro que sabe que es ella la chica que me gusta… ¿Me gusta? No… ¡la quiero¡sí! – Sólo tendría que reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a mí y decírmelo…

¿Así¿Sin más?

Bueno, una confesión desde lo más profundo del corazón es lo más hermoso que hay en este mundo Harry, no vale de nada adornarlo con palabrería o con flores si no sale de él. Por eso me bastaría con una confesión susurrada al oído.

¡Ah! - ¡que elocuencia! A ver si me aclaro… sólo tengo que acercarme a ella sin que me tiemble todo el cuerpo y susurrarle al oído que la quiero, que la amo, que la idolatro, que la necesito, que… ¡tranquilo, tranquilo! Venga… vete acercándote poco a poco… ¡aprovecha que ella no te está mirando!

¿A quién tenemos aquí? - ¡Maldito Malfoy! – Deberías estar mirando el nuevo horario de los prefectos Granger…

¿A qué te refieres?

He estado hablando con el profesor Snape y bueno… ha consentido en cambiarme algunos turnos…

Pero… ¡se supone que ya discutimos sobre eso¡no puedes hacerlo!

Pues mira que ya lo he hecho – Será… ¡tengo que deshacerme de él de una vez!

¡Vete de aquí Malfoy! – de verdad que estoy intentando controlar mi genio… no parece que obtenga muchos resultados…

¡Cara Rajada! – parece como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que estoy frente a ellos - ¡cuánto tiempo! - ¿porqué nos mira a los dos? - ¿he interrumpido algo? – le voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara de un puñetazo.

Harry te ha pedido amablemente que te vayas Malfoy

¡Qué bonito! Siempre defendiéndose mutuamente… – se acabó ¡me lo cargo! – Está bien, está bien… ya me voy - ¿así sin más? Es un poco bastante muy raro… - pero antes… - ¿por qué saca la varita¿está apuntando a Hermione con la varita? Parece que está diciendo algo ¡no!

¡Harry!

¿Dónde estoy? Mmmm ¿por qué está todo borroso? Que alguien apague esa luz que me está mareando… Tal vez restregándome un poco los ojos… ¡un momento¿Por qué no puedo mover la mano derecha? Parece que está atascada en algún sitio… ¡Sí! Sólo la estaban sujetando… me restregaré los ojos… ¡nada! Todo está como antes no distingo nada… ¡un momento¿Quién me estaba sujetando la mano¿Quién?

¿Ya te has despertado? Toma, será mejor que te pongas las gafas - ¿gafas? Está bien… probaré. ¡Es cierto! Lo veo todo mucho mejor. - ¿estás mejor? No sé que hechizo lanzó ese hurón ¡no debiste ponerte en medio! - ¿Hechizo¿Hurón¿Qué yo me puse en medio¿De qué me está hablando esta? – Pero gracias de todos modos – ¿Dónde diablos estoy? Me estoy empezando a hartar de esta situación - ¿No me hablas? Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada malo… - ¿Hablar¿Cómo? - ¿Harry? – Parece asustada… - ¿puedes hablar? – yo… no recuerdo cómo puedo hablar… ¿cómo¿Cómo me llamo? - ¿Harry? – no recuerdo nada… - ¿Me estás escuchando¡Harry! - ¿Mi nombre es Harry¡No lo recuerdo! Me duele la cabeza… tal vez masajeándola… ¡Ahhh¿Qué es esto? Parece una herida ¿Una herida? No recuerdo haberme hecho ninguna herida… - Profesor creo que el hechizo es muy fuerte, parece que no puede hablar… - ¿está llorando¿Por qué no quiero que esté así? Si sigue llorando yo también acabaré haciéndolo.

No se preocupe Señorita Granger, he hablado con el señor Malfoy y me ha dicho qué hechizo utilizó

¿Hay alguna forma de deshacerlo?

Lamentablemente no, tendremos que esperar a que recupere su memoria y sus habilidades por sí mismo… - ¿qué¿A qué se refiere este anciano¿he perdido la memoria y no puedo hablar? - Aunque mucho me temo que tendrá que ayudarle…

Por supuesto que le ayudaré. Lo primero será llevarle a su habitación para que vea a sus amigos y tal vez así recuerde algo…

Será mejor que se quede unos días en la enfermería… podría ser un shock ver a tantos desconocidos. Por lo menos habrá que enseñarle a decir algunas palabras antes de eso.

Está bien, como diga.

Confío en usted señorita Granger.

¿Qué tal¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí ¡nos vemos¡agur!


	2. Aprendiendo a hablar

¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez jejejejeje. Bueno, lo primero es lo primero (así no me denunciarán o eso espero…)

Todos los personajes que hay aquí son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner y de todos los que han pagado por tener los derechos (cosa que yo no he hecho claro)

Y ahora, los reviews

**Joanne Granger: **¡Gracias por la felicitación! Espero que te siga gustando ¡Agur!

**Angela: **Espero que te siga pareciendo igual de interesante ¡Agur!

Muy bien, vamos a ver… recapitulemos, seguro que si lo veo en conjunto no será tan malo… o eso espero. Por ahora, lo único que sé seguro es que estoy en un colegio. Lo sé más que nada porque esta chica ha llamado al anciano de la barba blanca profesor. ¡Ah! Y que me llamo Harry. Bueno, no es un mal nombre… aunque no sé, tal vez preferiría algo menos convencional como… no sé… ¿Gilderoy? ¿Billius? ¿de dónde demonios me he sacado esos nombres tan raros? Mejor que quedo con el mío… Bien, ahora que ya he decidido que me gusta mi nombre voy a ver si recuerdo algo más… por ejemplo ¿quién es esta chica? Parece que me conoce bastante bien… ¡pero no tengo ni idea! Tal vez… fijándome un poco más en ella recupere algo de memoria… Veamos, es castaña. Pues vale… creo que es un color de pelo bastante normal. ¡Un momento! Si se mueve ligeramente aparecen reflejos dorados aclarándoselo de una forma angelical… creo que su cabello es precioso. ¡Y esas ondas! ¡Son perfectas! Me encantaría enredar su cabello entre mis dedos… ¡un momento! ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿por qué me fijo tanto en su pelo? Habrá sido el golpe en la cabeza… Voy a sacudirla un poco para que las neuronas no hagan contacto… ¡Demasiado fuerte! Me estoy mareando, me caigo para la derecha, el suelo está peligrosamente cerca…

¡Harry! - ¿eh? - ¿estás bien? – me ha cogido justo a tiempo, pensé que me iba a quedar aplastado contra el suelo – Deja que te recueste – mmmmm ahora está más cerca de mi… igual puedo observarla mejor para ver si la conozco… ¿qué es ese aroma? Es… ¿fresa? ¡sí! ¿de dónde sale? ¿de su pelo? No… toda ella huele a fresas… qué rico… ¡no! ¡Otra vez no! ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? Creo que esta chica tiene efectos muy raros en mí… si tan sólo pudiese acordarme de ella… Muy bien, sigamos observando. Sus ojos son marrones. ¿o color miel? Definitivamente color miel. Me miran con tanta ternura… ¡vale! Se acabó ver sus ojos. ¿Siguiente parte del cuerpo? Su nariz. Bueno, es bastante normal. Es pequeñita y muy graciosa. Jejejejejeje. Me encantaría tocar su punta con mis dedos o mejor… con mis labios ¡Alto! ¡socorro! Será mejor que no me fije en nada más… si sigo así creo que no podré controlarme - ¿Mejor así? - ¿qué ha dicho? Creo que no le he hecho caso… me estaba fijando en sus labios. Rojos, bien delineados, rellenos, parecen suaves… tal vez tendría que averiguarlo… - Se me olvidaba que no podías hablar… lo siento – no te alejes… quería ver si mis apreciaciones sobre tus labios eran correctas… ¡Arggg! Mira a otro lado… esto… ¡Harry! Sí eso… ¡mira a otro lado Harry!

Señorita Granger, tengo que hablar un momento con ustedes - ¡Gracias Merlín! ¿Merlin? ¿quién demonios es ese tío? Supongo que el anciano ese de la barba blanca… ¡menos mal que se ha acercado esta señora! Un momento… ¿está vestida de blanco? No será un fantasma ¿verdad? ¡¿Fantasma! ¡Arggg! ¡socorro! ¡Tengo que irme de aquí! ¡No! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! No me importa no saber quién es ella sólo sé que tengo que evitar que le pase algo!

¿Qué te pasa Harry? - ¿cómo que qué me pasa? ¿no ves que es un fantasma? ¡vamos! ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! No quiero que te pase nada… ¡un momento! ¿por qué no quiero que le pase nada? Si no la conozco… - Tranquilo, es la enfermera Pomfrey - ¿enfermera? ¿segura? – perdónele… es que no recuerda nada - ¡ah! Es la enfermera… vamos, que estoy en la enfermería… ¿y los demás enfermos dónde están? Todas las camas están vacías…

No se preocupe, ya me ha informado el director Dumbledore de su situación - ¿Dumbledore? ¿no se llamaba Merlín? Entonces… ¿quién es ese Merlín y por qué siento mucho respeto hacía él? – Me ha ordenado dejarles solos para que ningún otro alumno sepa lo que le está pasando al señor Potter - ¿quién es Potter? ¿y por qué es tan importante que no sepa nadie lo que le pasa? – Por eso mismo les dejaremos a usted y al señor Potter en una habitación a parte - ¿yo soy Potter? ¿pero no era Harry?.

¿Los dos solos? – parece nerviosa ¿por qué? Un momento… analicemos la conversación a la que no he hecho caso… ¡¿ha dicho solos! ¡No! Por favor no me deje a solas con ella… ¡no sé si podré controlarme!

Exacto. El director Dumbledore está seguro que al estar ustedes dos juntos sin ninguna distracción el señor Potter recuperará rápidamente todas sus facultades - ¿Dumbledore? ¿el anciano de la barba? Pues me cago en…

Está bien, si el director cree es necesario… - ¡pero qué dices! ¿no sabes que no podré controlarme? ¡cómo narices lo va a saber! Que mal lo voy a pasar… seguro que a ella no le pasa esto. ¡Qué fastidio! ¡cuánto me gustaría que estuviese igual que yo! - ¿Iremos a la torre?

No, les haré una habitación aquí por si acaso necesitan alguna ayuda. – les haré una habitación para ustedes solitos… (nótese el sarcasmo) ¡no me cae bien el fantasma! Perdón… ¡enfermera! ¡no me cae bien la enfermera!

¿Cuánto tiempo cree que será necesario? - ¿parece ansiosa por quedarse sola conmigo? Grrr otra vez inventando… ¿otra vez? ¿cuándo he inventado yo nada acerca de ella?

No lo sabemos con seguridad pero seguramente unos días bastarán - ¿pero no sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar en unos días si nos dejan solos en una habitación? – Les dejaré un par de camas - ¡qué amable! (más sarcasmo) – y un cuarto de baño por supuesto.

¿Podría traer unos libros? Seguramente tenga que enseñarle alguna cosa – siempre con los libros a cuestas ¿eh? ¿de dónde ha salido ese comentario?

Sí, les dejaré todo lo necesario. Aquí tengo también la comida por supuesto - ¿comida? Yo pensaba que los platos, los tenedores, las cucharas, los cuchillos y las copas servían para PONER la comida o AYUDARTE A COMER no para comerlas… ¡esta señora está peor que yo!

Muchas gracias - ¿por qué le das las gracias? ¿Por qué nos va a hacer comer cristales y cubiertos? ¡genial! Me gusta una chica que está loca… ¿me gusta? Mmmmm creo que es más que eso pero no estoy seguro…

Muy bien, antes de volver a traer a los demás enfermos – ya decía yo que era raro que no hubiese nadie por aquí – les voy a hacer una habitación - ¿qué nos va a hacer una habitación? No me digas que se va a traer ladrillos y cemento. Un momento… ¿qué es eso que está sacando del bolsillo? ¿Un palito? ¿qué quiere hacer con eso? ¿música? Veamos… está apuntando a la cortina que está a mi lado y ahora la está moviendo con el palito ¿moviendo? ¡Argggg! ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿cómo se puede mover por sí misma la cortina?

Tranquilo Harry es magia - ¿magia? ¿qué esté tranquilo? Mejor me voy… sólo tengo que levantarme y sacarte de aquí aunque sea a rastras – No, tú no te vas de aquí – ¡No! ¿No entiendes que tenemos que irnos? Seguramente esto es peligroso… no quiero que te pase nada… - tranquilo – ¿me acaba de dar un beso en la mejilla? ¡me ha dado un beso en la mejilla! ¡Yuju! Mmmm que poco masculino ha quedado eso… tal vez si me sigo moviendo me gane otro… - no pasa nada, estoy contigo – creo que esto es comparable, no lo mismo pero se le acerca mucho. Me está acariciando el cabello… es tan relajante… creo que me voy a dormir - ¿estás mejor? - ¿Qué si estoy mejor? Creo que estoy en una nube… - bueno, ya estamos los dos solos - ¿eh? Vaya… ha aparecido de la nada una habitación con dos camas y un cuarto de baño. Eso es raro y seguramente estaría como loco intentando salir de aquí si no fuese por ella… - Creo que será mejor que me presente. Me llamo Hermione Granger – no me dice nada ese nombre y de verdad que me estoy esforzando pero nada… - Supongo que no te dice nada ¿verdad? - ¿me está leyendo la mente? – Bueno, será mejor que comience ha enseñarte a pronunciar tu nombre ¿no? – asiento muy muy deprisa – ¡no hace falta que asientas tan rápido! ¿te has vuelto a marear verdad? – Sí, es muy probable – Tranquilo – me está recostando, mira para otro lado, mira para otro lado… - Veamos, tu nombre es Harry, Harry James Potter - ¿así que yo era ese tal Potter al que no tenían que ver en la enfermería no? – Empecemos a pronunciar tu nombre – vuelvo a asentir pero esta vez más despacio – Veamos… abre un poco la boca y cierra la garganta. Después sólo tienes que hacer como que te atragantas

… - vale, abro un poco la boca, cierro la garganta y hago como que me atraganto – ggggggg - ¡no! ¡eso son gárgaras! – jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj - ¡eso es! – jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj – al final me voy a atragantar de verdad…

¡Espera un momento! - ¿a dónde va? ¿al baño? ¿qué es eso que trae en las manos? ¿y porqué me lo pone en las rodillas? – esto es una bacineta… por si acaso te atragantas de verdad - ¿se está riendo de mí? Debería enfadarme con ella pero… simplemente no puedo… es adorable. Acabo haciendo lo que se supone en estos casos… me parto de risa. – Vale, vale – se seca las lágrimas ¡no es justo! Yo quería hacerlo – será mejor que sigas ¡pero con la bacineta!

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj – espero estar mejorando porque como siga así voy a tener que utilizar el cacharro este de verdad.

¡Muy bien! Ahora sólo tienes que abrir un poco más la boca para poder decir ja – me encanta el método que utiliza porque teniendo en cuenta que sólo puedo fijarme en sus labios… ¿qué mejor forma que esta para enseñarme?

Jjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaa

¡Genial! Ahora más corto ¿vale?

Ja - ¡soy una máquina de hablar!

Muy bien, ahora sólo tienes que poner la lengua detrás de las paletas, así como yo, para poder hacer la erre – fijarme en su lengua y no babear… eso es bastante difícil…

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Y ahora sólo te falta la i. Para poder decir ri tienes que deslizar un poco la lengua de la posición anterior – por favor que no siga, que no siga haciendo eso… ¡no respondo de mis actos!

Rrrriiiiiiiiiii

¡Ahora todo junto! – parece muy entusiasmada.

Harry - ¡qué pronunciación! ¡he conseguido decir mi nombre!

¡Perfecto Harry! - ¡me está abrazando! ¡me está abrazando! - ¿quieres aprender a decir tu segundo nombre? - ¿mi segundo nombre? No… prefiero aprender a decir el tuyo… seguro que si la señalo se da por aludida - ¿quieres aprender el mío? – que tierna es cuando se sonroja… - Muy bien. Empecemos. Tienes que cerrar un poco la entrada del aire en la garganta con tu lengua. Ponla en esta posición para poder decir e y después pronuncia la r como ya te he enseñado - ¿qué ponga la lengua cómo? Un momento por favor… creo que tengo que tranquilizarme… estoy empezando a pensar que lo de que me enseñe las posiciones con la lengua es una mala idea… - ¿me has entendido? Espera un momento que lo vuelvo a repetir - ¿qué lo vas a volver a repetir? ¡no! Así no voy a poder concentrarme nunca. - ¿No quieres que lo repita? – niego con la cabeza - ¿ya lo has entendido? – afirmo – muy bien, veamos

Her – ¡ahí está! Parece que se me da bastante bien esto de hablar…

¡Muy bien! Para poder decir mi junta los labios y después los abres un poco para poder decir la i ¿vale? Así más o menos

Mi – clavado jejejejejeje

Y ahora la o, sólo tienes que abrir más la boca ¿ves? – ¿Qué si lo veo? ¿qué si lo veo? Menos mal que no me puede leer la mente que si no… saldría de esta habitación totalmente asustada o me besaría…

Ooooo

¡Genial! Para pronunciar la n es parecido a la r, pones la lengua detrás de las paletas pero no dejas que pase aire ¿entiendes? Como yo

Nnnnn

Y ahora veamos si puedes decirlo todo junto ¿vale? – asiento con la cabeza mientras me voy emocionando tanto como ella.

Her – mi – o – n ¡Hermione!

¡Perfecto! - ¡otro abrazo! ¡otro abrazo! ¡me encanta esta forma de aprender! – Y ahora ¿qué tal si aprendes a decir el nombre de Ron? - ¿Ron? ¿quién es Ron? ¿no será su novio verdad? Por favor que no lo sea, por favor que no lo sea, por favor que no lo sea… - Ron es nuestro amigo ¿recuerdas? Es ese pelirrojo que está siempre con Luna, que es su novia - ¿tiene novia y no eres tú? ¡genial! – Por cierto… debería estar aquí con nosotros en lugar de estar besuqueandose con ella por todas partes - ¿está celosa? – no me malinterpretes no estoy celosa – me parece que puede leerme la mente en serio – pero creo que debería estar aquí ayudándote eso es todo.

Harry Hermione – no creo que esté muy claro pero… vamos que tú y yo solos es muchísimo mejor que estar con el pelirrojo del que me estás hablando.

Sí, tú eres Harry y yo Hermione. Ahora vas a aprender a decir el nombre de Ron ¿de acuerdo? - ¿quién dijo no se qué de leerme la mente? Creo que va a ser que no puede… - Bien, es muy fácil. Sólo tienes que pronunciar la r de tu nombre y la o y la n del mío ¿de acuerdo? - ¡genial! Encima tiene más en común con su nombre que con el mío… Lo diré pero sólo por el premio ¡mi abrazo!

RRRRRRrrooooonnnn ¡Ron! – muy bien… ¿dónde está mi premio?

¿Señorita Granger? ¿puedo entrar? - ¿quién es ese que interrumpe mi premio eh?

Por supuesto señor Director - ¿el anciano al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarnos solos? Creo que tendré que darle un abrazo…

¿Qué tal va nuestro enfermo? ¿ya puede hablar?

Tal vez es mejor que se lo demuestre él mismo… enséñale al director lo que has aprendido hoy - ¿me he perdido? ¿acaso estoy en primero?

Harry, Hermione, Ron – parezco un loro… ¡quiero mi premio!

Felicitaciones parece que va recuperando algo de sus habilidades. Confío en que no tarde demasiado en recobrarlas totalmente

Seguro que no tardará mucho – mmmm depende… eso me lo tengo que pensar

Dependerá totalmente del señor Potter - ¿por qué me está mirando así? Creo que él si que puede leerme la mente ¡me ha guiñado un ojo! ¡puede leerme la mente! ¡es definitivo! Uy… espero que se vaya pronto… - Bueno, he de dejarles – que se le borre esa sonrisa, que se le borre esa sonrisa… - si necesita alguna ayuda estaré en mi despacho.

Muchas gracias director – sí eso… muchas gracias

De nada – ufff menos mal que se ha marchado si no… a saber qué más podría leer en mi mente.

Harry… tengo que pedirte perdón - ¿perdón? ¿perdón por qué? – por mi culpa estás así - ¿por tu culpa? Eso es muy difícil de creer. Además… ¿no dijiste que fue por culpa de un hurón? – Tenía que haber hecho algo… no sé. Me sorprendió mucho cuando Malfoy sacó la varita y comenzó a conjurar el hechizo - ¿Malfoy? ¿hechizo? ¿pero no era un hurón? ¿dónde me he perdido? – No tenías que haberte puesto en medio, lo siento. No puedo defenderme sola… - que no llore por favor que no llore… ¿cuándo me he acercado a ella para abrazarla? Mmmm parece ser que tratándose de ella no puedo controlarme en lo más mínimo.

Hurón - ¿cómo he podido decir eso? Si no me lo ha enseñado… pero espero que quede bastante claro… ¡fue culpa del hurón ese de las narices!

Gracias Harry… un momento… ¿has dicho hurón? ¡Yo no te lo he enseñado! ¡eres increíble! - ¡me está devolviendo el abrazo con más fuerza! ¡ya está contenta!

Hermione… increíble – así creo que queda mucho más claro.

¡Harry! ¡estás empezando a hablar tú solo! Parece que el hechizo va desapareciendo - ¡otro beso en la mejilla! ¡me encanta! ¿si sigo hablando me ganaré más de esos? – Parece que al final no vamos a tener que estar mucho tiempo en la habitación eh? - ¿qué? Esto… eso no puede ser. Yo quiero estar aquí contigo… ¡no! – Pero aún nos queda mucho - ¿habré puesto cara de horror? - ¿Quieres cenar algo? – afirmó con la cabeza – Sólo tienes que decir sí, inténtalo venga.

Sí

Eres muy inteligente Harry - ¿sólo una palmadita en la espalda? ¿y mi beso? ¡eso es trampa! – toma, aquí tienes tu plato y los cubiertos - ¿y qué hago con esto? ¿me lo como? – Tranquilo, no tienes que comerte el plato – y vuelve a reírse… ¡es adorable! – enseguida aparecerá la comida - ¿aparecer? - ¿Ves? Aquí está - ¡Merlín! ¡qué susto! Tengo que averiguar quien narices es el tal Merlín – lo hacen los elfos del castillo - ¿elfos? – están todo el día en las cocinas para hacer la comida. Es un abuso, no les pagan por ello y tampoco tienen vacaciones… ¡es una injusticia!

P.E.D.D.O. - ¿de dónde ha salido eso? ¿por qué lo relaciono con los elfos cocineros?

¿Te acuerdas de eso? Parece que vas recuperando muy rápido la memoria - ¡qué hermosa sonrisa! – vamos a comer ¿vale?


	3. Efectos secundarios

¡Hola a todos otra vez! ¿qué tal? Espero que bien Bueno, lo primero es lo primero…

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, a la Warner y a cualquier otra persona que haya pagado los derechos…

Y lo segundo… ¡los reviews!

**Potter5: **¡Gracias por la felicitación! Aquí tienes otro capítulo… espero que te guste. ¡nos vemos! ¡Agur!

**Billiwig: **Jejejejejeje que bien que te hagan reír sus pensamientos… espero que este capítulo te guste también. ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Andrea Sumeragi:** ¿te gustaron los premios? ¡A Harry también! Jajajajajajaja. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la continuación. ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Marcy LB:** ¡Gracias por la felicitación! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ¡nos vemos! ¡agur! Jejejeje

**Ani:** ¡Gracias por la felicitación! Me alegro mucho de que encuentres muy divertidos los pensamientos de Harry jejejejeje. Espero que te siga gustando ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Hikari Katsuragi: **¿De verdad te seguías riendo? Jajajajajaja vaya… ¡qué bien! Gracias por la felicitación y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo… espero que te siga gustando ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Grises:** ¡Gracias por la felicitación! Aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo… espero que te siga gustando ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

Y ahora… sigo

Espera un momento, voy al baño a lavarme las manos ¿vale? - ¡qué bien! Voy a cenar con ella jejejejejejeje es comparable a una cita ¿no? Un momento… ¿una cita? ¿Y qué se hace en estos casos? Argggg no sé si he tenido alguna antes… recuerdo vagamente a una chica que no hacía nada más que llorar… espero que ella no haga eso… - ¿Quieres pasar tú ahora? – mmmm no… seguro que ella no hace esas cosas, o eso espero. Me parece que no acabó muy bien que digamos… - ¿Harry? – Pensemos… sólo tengo que estar tranquilo, ser encantador, tener buena conversación… ¡ja! En mi situación sólo voy a poder llamarla por su nombre y con mucha suerte repetir toda la noche que es increíble… bueno, mientras no la llame hurón creo que todo saldrá bien… - ¡Harry James Potter! - ¡menudo salto he pegado! - ¿te he asustado? - ¿asustarme? No que va… será mejor que me levante a recoger el corazón que se me ha salido… creo que lo necesito para vivir… - no me estabas haciendo caso… perdona, no te quería asustar – No importa… si esta es tu forma de pedir perdón puedes asustarme cuanto quieras… - me recuerdas a alguien, cada vez que te acaricio el cabello te calmas – me encanta cuando sonríe… un momento ¿a quién le recuerdo? Espero que no sea a nadie "demasiado especial" – bueno, no pongas esa cara… tú también le conoces - ¿Qué le conozco y todavía no le he partido la cara por estar con la chica que me gusta? ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que tenía bastante mal carácter… - Vamos… intenta recordar… - prefiero recordar quién es el estúpido hurón… - Está bien, está bien… te lo diré – ¡y encima me sonríe! ¡no se da cuenta de que no quiero recordar a esa "persona tan especial"? - ¡Es Crookshanks! – ¡pobre chico! Menudo nombre le han puesto… eso no es justo… ahora siento lástima por él… - No es tan mal nombre… no pongas esa cara Harry - ¿Qué no lo es? Bueno… comparado con Billius no lo es – Yo creo que es muy bonito. Es más se lo puse yo - ¿perdón? No me digas que… ¡arggg! ¡no me digas que tienes un hijo! - ¿En qué estás pensado? Crookshanks es mi gato Harry… - ¡uff! Menos mal… ¡menuda imaginación tengo! Será mejor que deje de hacer conjeturas… a este paso voy a pensar que está casada con ese tal Merlín…

Perdonen que moleste - ¡joder! ¿De dónde ha salido el anciano este? ¡Ala! El corazón a hacer gárgaras… ¿no saben que hay una costumbre que consiste en llamar a la puerta para que la gente que esté dentro sepa que van a entrar? – espero no haberles asustado… - ¡a buenas horas mangas verdes!

No se preocupe Director – será… ¡pelota! ¡pero si tú también has saltado del susto! - ¿Quería decirnos algo?

En realidad quería hablar con usted Señorita Granger - ¿y conmigo no? ¿qué se supone que pasa eh? ¿no tengo una buena conversación? Eh… mejor lo dejo. No sabía que podía ser tan orgulloso… - ¿puede acercarse un momento por favor? - ¿es mi imaginación o no quieren que les oiga?

Claro… - pues vale, no me importa… podéis cuchichear todo lo que queráis… ¡me da igual! Sólo me falta cruzar los brazos y no respirar para tener cuatro años… me encantaría saber qué es lo que le estará diciendo… ¡lo que daría yo por tener unas orejas extensibles! ¿eh? ¿qué demonios es eso? – Está bien… - parece que le acaban de decir que ningún elfo tendrá vacaciones mientras él viva… - Pero… ¿no cree que será mejor que venga Ron con nosotros? - ¿Otra vez el tío ese? No le conozco pero ya me está cargando… - es decir… hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer… - ¿a qué se refiere? ¿de qué demonios están hablando? Me estoy empezando a enfadar…

Usted podrá hacer todas esas cosas no se preocupe… - a saber a qué se refieren… - de todas formas le he traído este curioso artefacto para que pueda resolver esas pequeñas… salvedades por así decirlo… - ¿qué quieren hacer con esa especie de tirantes? Jajajaja ¡parecen las cuerdas de una marioneta!

Usted cree que… bueno… que él aceptará esto… - un momento ¿por qué me miran así? ¿¡no me tendré que poner esas cosas verdad! ¡Me niego!

No se preocupe, estoy seguro que después de explicarle la situación, no dudará un momento en hacerlo – pues ya puede ser buena la situación porque… por mí va a ser que no me los pongo…

Está bien, intentaré explicárselo… ¿seguro que no puede venir Ron? – pero ¿quieres dejar de pedir que venga el pelirrojo? ¡déjalo con su novia! Él estará mucho mejor y yo también…

Lo siento, señorita Granger pero es imposible - ¡vaya! ¡que pena…! ¿se notará mucho si doy saltitos para celebrarlo? – ahora mismo está en la sala común intentando que sus compañeros crean que es el señor Potter…

¡¿Qué! – menudo grito a pegado… ¡qué pulmones!

Comprenda que es muy difícil que la falta del señor Potter pase desapercibida por todos… ya nos resulta bastante delicado hacer que el señor Malfoy no lo vaya pregonando a los cuatro vientos…

Comprendo… tiene razón…

Bueno, ¿quieren alguna cosa antes de que me vaya? - ¿alguna cosa? Mmmm pues ahora mismo no caigo… ¿velas para la cena?

No, muchas gracias. Estaremos bien, no se preocupe.

¿Está segura señorita Granger? Recuerde las circunstancias que le he mencionado…

Estoy segura, no necesito nada. Perdón… no necesitamos nada, gracias.

Muy bien. Si me permite voy a conversar un rato con Harry - ¿qué me querrá decir este? – Espero que aproveches esta oportunidad ¿eh? - ¿oportunidad? – no me mires así… se te nota demasiado… - ¡y se ríe! Yo rogando por controlarme y que no se me escape nada y… va este y ¡se ríe! – te daré un consejo - ¿un consejo? Bueeeeno, vaaaleeeee acepto el consejo… - Cuando te digan que no toques algo, obedece - ¡genial! Otra vez en el parvulario… ¿tendré que volver a repetir lo que he aprendido en estas horas? – E… ¡intenta no parecer un idiota cuando se te acerque! – recuerda el respeto a la tercera edad, recuerda el respeto a la tercera edad, recuerda el respeto a la tercera edad… ¡cómo no se vaya le atizo! – Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de irme. Nos veremos dentro de tres días - ¡Ala! Que te vaya bien… ¡y la próxima vez recuerda llamar a la puerta! ¿eh? Pero si no hay puerta… ¡me da igual! ¡qué llame a la pared!

Harry… tenemos que hablar – si es sobre las cuerdecitas esas creo que pierdes el tiempo… no me las pienso poner – Esto… no sé cómo empezar… - ¿por el principio? Tranquilízate Harry… inspira, expira, inspira, expira… - pero… bueno, ¿te acuerdas del hechizo?

Sí - ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? Cuando salga de aquí tengo que recordar darle un abrazo al hurón ese… o a Malfoy… o ¡a los dos!

Pues verás… tiene unos efectos secundarios… - ¿efectos secundarios? ¿qué efectos secundarios? ¿No me empezará a salir pelo por todo el cuerpo no? – de un momento a otro empezarás a notarlos… - ¿notarlos? ¿pero qué me ha hecho el hurón ese? – No te preocupes yo estaré contigo y te ayudaré ¿vale? – cuando está tan cerca de mi siento que un escalofrío me recorre la espalda… y las piernas… y los brazos… ¿qué me está pasando? Esto ya no es normal ¡estoy sintiendo pinchazos en las piernas! – tranquilo, tranquilo… pronto pasará… pronto pasará – ¡y ahora en los brazos! ¡socorro! ¿qué está pasando? – Es uno de los efectos secundarios… vas a perder la movilidad de las piernas y los brazos… - ¿¡para siempre? – sólo será por un par de días como mucho no te preocupes… - ¿por qué todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mí? - ¿estás mejor? – bueno… no todo es malo… ahora mismo me está abrazando y acunando… ¡me siento genial! – Intenta mover los brazos o las piernas… - lo intento pero… ¡no puedo! – bien… pues esto es parte de los efectos secundarios… - ¿parte? – será mejor que después te explique los demás… ¿vale?

No – me gustaría saberlos ahora si no te importa claro…

Creeme Harry… será mejor que esperes… - ¡pero yo no quiero esperar! – no seas cabezota… - ¿cabezota yo? Bueno… tal vez un poco sí… - Mejor vamos a cenar ¿vale? – ¡ahora no quiero! Espera… recuerda lo que te dijo Dumb… Dubly… ¡como se llame el anciano ese! Obedece en lo que te digan… - Entonces… ¿esperarás a que te lo cuente?

Sí – espero que no haya sonado muy resignado…

¡Genial! Bueno, lo primero es lo primero… ¡tienes que sentarte para poder comer! – pues como no levite… - Tranquilo, yo te coloco… - Muy bien, ahora a poner en práctica el segundo consejo… no parecer un idiota cuando se acerque. Este es más difícil… primero tenemos que quitar esta sonrisa estúpida… ¿y cómo lo hago? - ¿estás mejor así? ¿crees que podrás comer? – pssss más o menos… creo que estaría mejor más pegado a la pared… para poder apoyarme más que nada - ¡claro! Te tendría que apoyar más en la pared ¿verdad? - ¿me está leyendo la mente? No estoy seguro… a veces parece que puede y otras no… es bastante confuso - ¡Perdona! - ¡genial! Me he resbalado y ahora tengo medio cuerpo sacado de la cama… ¡menos mal que ella tiene muchos reflejos! – Espera… ahora te recojo – está demasiado cerca… demasiado cerca… contrólate Harry, contrólate como lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo… venga… - ¡vaya! Perdona otra vez… ahora soy yo la que se resbala jejejejeje - ¡socorro! Ha estado a punto de caer con sus labios en los míos… bueno, para ser sinceros yo me he movido. Creo que soy bastante impulsivo ¿no? - ¿pero de qué está hecho este suelo? - ¡se vuelve a resbalar! Si estuviese en mis plenas facultades físicas ya podría haberla cogido en brazos como tres o cuatro veces – perdona otra vez – la próxima vez la beso… ¡me da igual! - ¡Listo! Pensé que al final me iba a caer encima de ti… menos mal que he conseguido mantener el equilibrio a tiempo ¿verdad? – sí… que emoción… - espera… tienes que pasar un brazo por mi cuello… yo te ayudo no te preocupes – tranquilo, Harry… no sé, piensa en… ¡ovejitas! Una ovejita, dos ovejitas, tres ovejitas, cuatro ovejitas… - ¿Tienes sueño? ¿prefieres dormir? - ¡¿Qué! ¡no, no, no, no! – Tranquilo, no hace falta que niegues con tanto empeño - ¡qué mareo! - ¡Cuidado! - ¡ala! Los dos en el suelo… menos mal que me he caído yo debajo y así no se ha hecho daño… tengo su pelo en mi cara… me encanta aspirar este olor… acabo de descubrir que las fresas son mi fruta favorita – espera que me levante… si te hago daño me lo dices ¿eh? – esto… si se sigue moviendo así yo… argggg ¡ya está bien! Le doy gracias al hurón ese porque me ha paralizado las extremidades que si no… ufff, mejor no pensarlo… - vale, ya está - ¿qué ya está? Pero si yo sigo en el suelo… - ahora te levanto – me está cogiendo por la espalda y trata de elevarme… pafff ¡al suelo otra vez! - ¡perdona! Yo… creo que no puedo sujetarte… - ya me había dado cuenta… ¡me duele el trasero! – espera… tal vez tirando de un brazo… - Argggggg ¡socorro me quiere matar! – No no no no no no ¡lo siento de verdad! – se ha llevado las manos a la boca y yo, como es lógico, me vuelvo a caer de espaldas… - Perdona…yo… - que no llore por favor, que no llore… - ¡Lo siento! No puedo recogerte… yo… yo… soy… una… una… inútil… yo… - ¿tú inútil? Eso es imposible.

No – ella me mira entre lágrimas y yo le sonrío.

Lo intentaré otra vez… Veamos… primero voy a sentarte ¿vale? – y me sienta sobre su regazo… ¿no podría quedarme a cenar aquí? Prometo no moverme mucho… - y ahora… te pondré perpendicular a la cama ¿vale? Sólo tengo que coger la sábana… ¡uy! Lo siento… te he dado en la cara… - ¡menudo codazo! – espera que paso el brazo por detrás – prefería el codazo… ¡ahora está rozando mi mejilla con la suya! - ¡listo! ¿a qué estás mirando? – pues a cualquier sitio que no sean tus labios… - ¿tampoco puedes mover el cuello? – veamos… si le digo que sí que puedo moverlo, que es la verdad, pensará que estoy enfadado con ella o algo por el estilo. Si le digo que no puedo, tal vez me libre de esta…

No – por favor que no me mire a los ojos, por favor que no me mire a los ojos…

Dumbledore sólo me dijo que afectaría a tus brazos y piernas… no mencionó nada del cuello… Bueno, no importa. Tú tranquilo… enseguida te subo a la cama – no hay prisa… - vale… ahora sólo tengo que engancharte esto… y ¡listo! Sólo tengo que tirar – menos mal que nadie puede verme así… ¡parezco un muñeco atado por los sobacos! – uno… dos… y… - ¡por favor que me suba a la primera! – esto… ¿estás tranquilo verdad? Tú sólo confía en mi… - si en ti confío pero… es que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza los dos últimos golpes… - y ¡tres! - ¡me ha subido a la primera! Esta chica es genial - ¡lo conseguí! No puedo creerlo… bueno, ahora te echaré contra la pared – ahora estoy listo para la cena jejejejeje – eh… voy a ver si por ahí hay alguna tabla o algo para ponértela en las rodillas; para que puedas comer mejor… ¡un momento! Pero si no vas a poder coger los cubiertos… - buena deducción – entonces… tendré que darte la comida. Sólo tengo que apartarte un poco para poder sentarme – centrate Harry, no pienses en que tu pierna está rozando la suya, piensa en la comida ¿vale? – voy a poner aquí la bandeja, así será más fácil. ¿preparado?

Sí – creo que debería haber puesto la dichosa bandeja en otro lado. Ahora, cada vez que quiera darme una cucharada, va a tener que inclinarse sobre mí…

Nos han preparado pollo, es tu plato favorito… - Ah ¿sí? ¡qué bien! – seguro que te lo ha preparado Dobby - ¿Dobby? – es un elfo amigo tuyo ¿lo recuerdas? – no tengo ni idea de lo que es un elfo… - bueno… un elfo es así de alto, con los ojos saltones y las orejas grandes - ¿y yo conozco a alguien que coincida con esa descripción? – van vestidos con harapos para demostrar que son esclavos y sólo pueden ser liberados cuando se les da una prenda de ropa… sigo pensando que es una injusticia… ¡deberían poder llevar ropa más adecuada! - ¿no empezará a darme un mitin verdad? - ¿le recuerdas? Tú le liberaste en segundo… hiciste que Lucius Malfoy le diese uno de tus calcetines - ¡ah! Vale… si tú lo dices… - Entiendo, no tienes ni idea de lo que te estoy hablando… - ¿tan obvio es? – Estoy segura de que acabarás recordando todo – me encantaría recordar siempre esa sonrisa… - bien… abre la boca ¿está bueno? - ¡ya lo creo! Ahora mismo, que yo recuerde, sólo es superable por el sabor que seguro tiene la fresa - ¡Vaya! Ya nos lo hemos comido todo… - ¡qué bien cocinan los elfos esos! Tendría que agradecérselo o dejarles una propina… - sólo falta el postre - ¿y qué es? - ¡tarta de fresa! - ¡bien! ¡fresa! Aunque preferiría probarla de otra forma… jejejeje - ¿Por qué pones esa cara de tonto? - ¡me ha pillado! - ¿estás recordando algo?

No

¿seguro? Porque estás poniendo una cara muy rara… me recuerda a la cara que pone Ron cuando ve a Luna…

No – espero que no siga preguntando… al final se me va a notar mucho…

Pues yo creo que sí…

No

¡Venga Harry! Seguro que estás recordando a la chica esa que te gustaba tanto… de la que me hablaste…

No - ¿cómo la voy a estar recordando si la tengo delante?

¡Te he pillado! - ¿por qué está tan contenta? Significa eso que sólo me ve como un amigo… - A mi puedes decírmelo…

No

¿Me estás diciendo que no has puesto esa cara porque estés recordando a la chica que te gusta?

Sí

¡Vale! Entonces ella no te gusta tanto como pensaba… seguro que sería la primera persona que reconocerías…

No Sí – vamos que ella me gusta mucho y sí es la primera persona que he recordado… bueno, sólo su forma de ser… ¡espera! Sólo TU forma de ser… ¡me estás confundiendo!

Ah… entiendo… no te acuerdas del todo de ella ¿Verdad? Pero sí un poco - ¿por qué se acaba de dar la vuelta? ¡no me deja ver su expresión! – Voy al baño ¿vale? Creo que me ha caído un poco de salsa en la túnica - ¿y ahora por qué se va? ¡maldita sea! Si pudiese moverme iría a ver cómo esta… ¡un momento! ¿eso es un sollozo? ¿está llorando? – Ya está – no puede ser… juraría que estaba sollozando hace unos segundos… pero, ahora, está sonriendo… no puede ser… ¡me estoy volviendo loco! – será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ¿vale?


	4. Pequeños apuros

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien :-) Lo sé, lo sé… he estado desaparecida durante casi un mes… ufffff ¡cuánto tiempo! Jejejejejeje bueno, aquí os dejo un pedacito más para poder ir resarciéndome de cosas que he leído y que no me han gustado nada… Quizá por eso no me ha salido bastante bien este capítulo… no sé, quien lo lea por favor que me diga lo que le ha parecido jejejejeje

Lo primero es que todos los personajes que he utilizado, utilizo y utilizaré son propiedad de JK Rowling (¡y ella hace con ellos lo que le viene en gana! Perdón athenea inspira y expira para tranquilizarse), a la Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos.

¡Y ahora los reviews!

**Chris M Black: **Muchas gracias por tu invitación. Como ya has podido ver (espero jejejejeje) me he apuntado. Espero que sigas leyendo la continuación ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Mike Banks: **creo que sí… Harry seguirá pasando por los mismos aprietos jejejejejeje (mira que soy mala…) Espero que te siga gustando este capítulo ¡Nos "vemos"! (es una pequeña manía que he cogido al despedirme ¿no se nota verdad?) ¡Agur!

**Lucía: **¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ¡espero que te siga gustando! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Agur!

**Barby-chile: **¿Te parece complicada la mente de Harry? Jejejejeje a mi también jejejejeje. Espero que te siga gustando este capítulo ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

Espera que te ayudo a acostarte – bueno, puede que la cita haya sido mucho más corta de lo que yo esperaba pero… en fin… creo que ha estado bastante bien… ¡Despierta de una vez Harry! ¡Ha llorado! Por mucho que lo haya intentado disimular… No puede ser… no puede ser cierto… la he hecho llorar otra vez… ¿otra vez? Recuerdo vagamente haber pasado por esto… ¿será que estoy recuperando la memoria? – Así estarás más cómodo – estoy perfectamente recostado en la cama y ahora me está arropando… ¡qué tierna es! Ojalá pudiera recuperar el habla para decirle cuánto la… ¡No! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! – Me voy a cambiar, si necesitas algo sólo llámame ¿vale?

Sí - ¡Por Merlín! Sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir… ¿y ahora qué hago? No… socorro… ¿dónde está Dumbledore cuando se le necesita? Argggg ¡tengo un gran problema!

¡Lista! - ¿Cómo salgo de esta? ¿Cómo…? ¡Merlín! – Harry ¿te pasa algo? ¿estás bien? – Hermione en pijama. Hermione está en pijama delante de mí. Hermione está preciosa en pijama - ¿Estás bien? – creo que el mundo se mueve a mi alrededor… ¡es preciosa! - ¡Harry! ¿me escuchas? - ¿Qué? – Harry me estás asustando… - Harry concéntrate… ¡venga que tú puedes! - ¡qué susto me has dado! Parecía que estabas en shock - ¡vaya! Debo de haber puesto cara de lerdo y seguro que hasta he babeado un poco… - y por mucho que te zarandeaba no despertabas - ¿Así que no era el mundo el que se movía eh? - ¿Estás bien verdad?

Sí – bien, ahora se trata de no pensar en ella en pijama… creo que puedo hacerlo… sólo tengo que pensar en otra… ¡no! ¡Arggg! ¡creo que voy a reventar!

¿Te pasa algo? Estás poniendo caras muy raras - ¡Necesito al pelirrojo! ¡socorro! ¿por qué diablos me tiene que pasar todo a mí? – Tienes… es decir… quieres… - ¡se está poniendo roja! ¡eso no ayuda en absoluto! ¡perfecto! Ya estamos los dos rojos como tomates… - Tienes que ir al baño ¿verdad? - ¡Debería haber ido hace un par de horas! ¡no creo que pueda aguantarme más! – Bueno… yo… eh… creo que… creo que puedo… puedo ayudarte - ¿qué me vas a ayudar? ¿tú? Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Sí eso… es una pesadilla y me voy a despertar, me voy a despertar, me voy a despertar – No te preocupes ¿vale? - ¡No es una pesadilla! Me va a ayudar a ir al baño, me va a ayudar a… ¡no! ¡me niego! ¡prefiero que me pongan unos pañales! – No pongas esa cara… ¿prefieres que te ponga pañales? Piénsalo… tal vez eso sea peor… - ¡y ahora me sonríe como una niña traviesa! ¡No puedo aguantarlo más! Si no fuera por la parálisis de mis extremidades y mi urgente necesidad de… bueno, de ir al baño ¡se iba a enterar de quién es Harry… ¿James verdad? Sí ¡Se iba a enterar de quién es Harry James Potter! – Bueno, te voy a explicar cómo se puede solucionar esto y después tendré que contar de lo que hablamos Dumbledore y yo antes. – Sí, sí, sí, sí… ¡lo que tú quieras! Pero ¡por favor tengo que ir al baño ya! – lo que voy a hacer es ponerte estas cuerdas alrededor de tus piernas y de tus brazos ¿Vale? – Vale, vale, lo que quieras… ¡pero ya! – Muy bien, estate quieto ¿eh? – como si pudiera moverme… Vale, me está poniendo dos cuerdas alrededor de los hombros y me las ha apretado. Creo que si llega a apretar un poco más me quedo sin circulación sanguínea. ¡Mierda! Esto significa que puedo sentir cuando me tocan pero no puedo moverme a gusto… Espera… ¿ha dicho que me va a colocar dos cuerdas más por los muslos? – Ya están listos… ahora sólo quedan las de las piernas. Enseguida termino ¿vale? – Me va a poner cuerdas alrededor de los muslos, vamos que ella va a pasar las manos por mis muslos… ¡por Merlín! Cómo, cómo voy a… bueno, cómo voy a hacer que no… esto… ¿y ahora que hago? – Empezaré por el izquierdo – le tiembla el pulso y está muy nerviosa. Vale, no pasa nada. Está subiendo por la espinilla. Por ahora todo bien. Ahora la rodilla. Estoy comenzando a notar un leve cosquilleo… ahora no, ahora no… piensa en hurones… ¡no tengo ni idea de cómo es una cosa de esas! Pues… mira al techo por ejemplo… ¡ya ha llegado al muslo! Está… está atando las correas… yo… por favor, que lo haga rápido… ¡por favor! – ¡Listo! Ya está la izquierda, falta la derecha - ¿por qué no tendré sólo una pierna? ¿tengo que volver a pasar por lo mismo? Vale, repetimos la jugada. Ella está subiendo lentamente la cuerda por mi pierna ¿por qué lo hace tan lentamente? ¿quiere matarme poco a poco? ¡No! ¡Harry detente! No lo hagas ¡por lo que más quieras no lo hagas! - ¿estás suspirando? - ¡Mierda! ¡Harry te dije que te controlases! - ¿tantas ganas tienes de? – mejor dejemos ese tema ¿eh? – Bueno, de ir al baño

Sí – va a ser eso… ¡termina ya!

Ya estas preparado - ¡menos mal! Ya no podía aguantar más… - Mira estas cuerdas hacen que puedas mover tus extremidades durante cinco minutos más o menos. Eso hará que puedas ir al baño tranquilamente… lo único es que sólo funciona durante unos treinta minutos así que… ¡será mejor que los aproveches! - ¿qué podría hacer yo en seis intervalos de cinco minutos? - ¡Venga al baño! – menos mal que ha hecho que deje de pensar en esas cosas…

Sí – uffff menos mal que he llegado a tiempo… ¿he cerrado la puerta? ¡No la he cerrado! ¡no! Espera… está cerrada… no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Veamos, he salido corriendo como si me siguiese el mismísimo demonio y no recuerdo haberla cerrado. Seguro que ha sido ella. ¡Ya he terminado! Bueno, ahora me lavo las manos y de vuelta a la cama con Hermione. ¡No pienses en eso! De vuelta a la cama que esta al lado de la de Hermione. Eso está mejor… aunque, sólo nos separa una pequeña mesilla… jejejejejejejeje... ¿qué estás pensando Harry? Uy… ¿en que no estoy pensando? Jajajajajajajajaja

¡PLAFFFFF!

Harry ¿estás bien? - ¡mierda! Lo de los cinco minutos iba en serio… lo sé más que nada porque ahora mismo estoy tumbado en el suelo con una pierna doblada debajo de mi espalda. En condiciones normales habría pegado un grito de dolor pero… como no siento dolor en las piernas… ¡sólo siento las manos de Hermione! ¿Cómo puede ser posible?- Voy a entrar ¿Vale? – no sé para qué avisa si de todas formas no podría cubrirme ni nada… - Te advertí que sólo eran cinco minutos Harry… pensé que te habría dado tiempo para hacer todo lo que tenías que hacer… - Si ya he terminado todo ¿no lo ves? Estoy en el suelo con las manos mojadas, eso es todo… ¡no me ha dado tiempo a secarme las manos! – deja que te ayude. Lo primero es ponerte en una posición menos… difícil por así decirlo ¿cómo has conseguido caer así? – si es que cuando yo me caigo me caigo con gracia – menos mal que no puedes sentir dolor que si no… ¡ahora mismo habrías despertado a medio colegio! – no creo que sea tan gritón… ¿verdad? – Ya estás, ahora deja que te seque las manos - ¡estoy sentado en su regazo! ¡Estoy sentado en su regazo! Y me está secando las manos… ¡me está acariciando! Tranquilo Potter, tranquilo… piensa en otra cosa… en otra cosa ¡Merlín! ¿Quién es ese tío y por qué está en bañador? Soy… yo soy… ¿gay? Y eso… perdón… ¿ese es mi novio? Arggggg - ¿qué te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de asco? – Es que tú no estás viendo lo que yo… - Seguro que preferirías estar con Ron, o con Seamus, o con Neville, o con… - ¡por favor de uno en uno! No puedo creerlo, ¡no puedo! Después de todo lo que he sentido cuando ella me ha tocado… ¡no! - ¿Tal vez con Cho? - ¿quién? ¿Quién es ese? – ¿No la recuerdas? - ¡Ah! Que es una chica… pos… no, no tengo ni la más mínima idea… - Pues por lo menos estuviste tres años detrás de ella… pensé que la recordarías un poco… - ¡no soy gay! Yujuuuuu ¡menudo gritito! Lo dije antes y ahora lo reafirmo… ¡que poco masculino queda eso! – Saliste con ella pero salió todo mal – Ah… ¿esa es la chica que estaba todo el rato llorando? - ¿No la recuerdas?

No – sólo recuerdo a una tía llorando todo el rato y sentirme muy mal…

Bueno, da igual - ¿me ha parecido ver una sonrisa reflejada en el espejo? – ahora sólo tengo que levantarte y llevarte a la cama - ¿a la cama? ¡sí, a la cama! – perdona pero tengo que arrastrarte… no creo que pueda cargar contigo – no te preocupes… ¡así limpiaremos el suelo! - ¡ya está! ¡vaya! Este suelo está un poco sucio… no te preocupes que te limpio un poco ¿vale? – me está dando pequeños golpecitos en la espalda y va bajando poco a poco… - Esto… ya estás bastante limpio será mejor que te meta en la cama – se ha parado justo donde termina la espalda… - ¿estás cómodo?

Sí – estoy más que cómodo…

Bueno, pues lo que me dijo antes Dumbledore – ahora mismo me importa muy poco lo que te haya dicho el tío ese… - Me dijo que, bueno, que debía ausentarse por tres días… - ¿por tres días? ¿y eso qué importa? – Va a una especie de conferencia – vale, pues que se divierta ¿no? – Y bueno… ha decidido que… bueno que… - a esta chica le cuesta mucho arrancar… - que nadie venga a este cuarto… - ¿Qué nadie qué? – Es decir, que nos vamos a quedar encerrados aquí por nuestra seguridad. Ha dejado hechizos para que sea imposible entrar - ¿por qué no quiere que nadie entre? Esto es muy raro… no lo entiendo. Primero la enfermera dice que no quiere que nadie me vea enfermo y ahora el director pone hechizos para que nadie pueda entrar en su ausencia… ¿qué me he perdido? – Es una medida de seguridad… ya sabes, para que Malfoy no pueda entrar y echarte otro hechizo - ¿es sólo eso? – Así que – se ha sentado decidida en el borde de mi cama haciendo que yo de un pequeño saltito - ¡nos quedamos completamente solos durante tres días! – Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que durante tres días no habrá ninguna interrupción? ¿Nadie que venga a ver cómo estoy? ¿Nadie que me fastidie cuando esté contigo? ¿seguro? – Espero que no te importe…

No - ¿estás de broma? ¿importarme? ¿importarme estar solo contigo durante tres días sin interrupciones? ¡Pues no! ¡me encanta la idea! Y más aún si dentro de un par de días voy a recuperar completamente la movilidad de mi cuerpo.

¡Me alegro mucho! Ahora tengo que quitarte las cuerdas para que no se activen durante la noche y mañana no puedas ir al baño tú solo… - es una buena idea… - ya están todas fuera – menos mal que sólo tiene que deshacer el nudo que si no… ¡estoy yo como para volver a pasar por lo mismo de antes! – Ahora será mejor que durmamos ¿vale? Buenas noches – buenas noches - ¿quieres intentar decir buenas noches?

Sí – total… ahora mismo no podría dormirme

¡Vale! Tienes que fruncir un poco los labios y abrirlos un poco para poder decir bue. Así como yo ¿ves? - ¡mierda! Ahora sí que no me voy a poder dormir… ¡voy a pasar toda la noche pensando en la forma que ella dice bue…

Bbbbbbbuuegg – tranquilo Harry no te pongas nervioso… tranquilo, no pasa nada. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira…

Así no es Harry, mira espera que lo repito - ¡y se acerca más a mí! – Bue – Harry no hagas ninguna locura - ¿no es tan difícil verdad?

BBbbbpppprrrrr – Tengo que concentrarme, tengo que concentrarme, tengo que concentrarme…

No, espera igual no me he explicado bien o no has podido ver bien mis movimientos - ¿qué no he podido verlos bien? ¡si lo que pasa es justamente lo contrario! Los veo demasiado bien… - inténtalo otra vez. Así bue – por favor que no se siga acercando… si ya lo veo…

Bbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeepppppp – tranquilo, tranquilo… ¡si no lo haces ahora seguro que se empeña en repetirlo encima de tu boca… eso no sería nada malo… ¡Harry concéntrate! – Bbbbbbuuuuuueeeeeee… ¡bue!

¡Genial! Ahora te voy a enseñar a decir nas. Fíjate en mi lengua y en los movimientos que tienes que hacer ¿vale? - ¡Por Merlín! ¿por qué no le dije simplemente que no y así me evitaba esta tortura? – La lengua en el comienzo de los dientes, después la bajas y cierras lentamente los dientes para poder pronunciar la s ¿lo has visto? – Hombre… verlo, verlo… ¿sabes lo que es que una imagen se te quede grabada en la retina? Pos más o menos eso es lo que me ha pasado… Se ve tan… sexy… - ¿estás despierto? - ¿Eh? Sí, sí estoy despierto… demasiado para mi gusto…

Sí. Nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaasssssssss. Nas – muy bien Harry lo has hecho a la primera… ¡así no tendrá que volver a repetírtelo!

¡Muy bien! Ahora todo junto como yo buenas

Bbbbuuuuueeeennnnnaaas ¡Buenas! – ¡tú si que estás buena! ¡Harry ese pensamiento!

¡Muy bien! - ¡me abraza de nuevo! Se me había olvidado lo genial que era aprender una palabra jejejejejejeje – Ahora sólo tienes que decir noches. Ya sabes cómo se dice no… ahora sólo tengo que enseñarte a decir ches. Con los dientes juntos tienes que hacer una especie de succión con la lengua, después separas un poco los dientes para poder decir la e y por último vuelves a cerrarlos para pronunciar la s ¿comprendes? Más o menos como yo. – anda que no hay que estudiar para poder decir buenas noches… - Inténtalo tú venga.

Chchchchchchcheeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss - ¡parezco una serpiente! Jejejejejejeje – Ches

Ahora todo junto

Noches

¡Muy bien! A ver si ahora eres capaz de repetir buenas noches – tranquila, voy a hacer algo que te va a dejar impactada.

Buenas noches Hermione – ahí queda eso jejejejejeje

¡Eres increíble! – me está abrazando de nuevo pero esta vez con más fuerza… ¡me encanta estar con ella! De todas las personas con las que podía haberme quedado encerrado en un cuarto durante tres días me alegro mucho de que sea con ella. ¿Qué me alegro? Eso es poco ¡me encanta! Creo… creo… que la quiero… no, no lo creo ¡estoy seguro! ¡la quiero! ¡la adoro!

Adoro - ¿Qué? ¿quién ha dicho eso? He sido… ¿he sido yo?... por favor que no lo haya oído, por favor que no lo haya oído, por favor que no lo haya oído…

¡Perdona! No debería apretarte tanto… tal vez de hago daño ¿no?

No – se ha separado tan rápido de mí que pensé que tenía la peste. ¡Merlín! Me ha oído ¿verdad que sí? Me ha oído… ¿y ahora que hago? ¿me escondo debajo de la cama? ¿espero a que me trague la tierra? ¿Me hago el despistado?

Espero que duermas bien, Harry – me ha dado un beso en la frente pero aún así no consigo ver claramente la expresión de su rostro. Así sería más fácil saber si me ha oído o no ¡mierda! Siempre complicándolo todo… - Buenas noches – se ha metido en la cama y se ha dado la vuelta al lado contrario del mío…

Buenas noches – sólo puedo rogar que se le olvide para mañana… me gustaría decírselo pero necesitaría poder pronunciar todas las palabras… ¿qué he hecho?


End file.
